villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myca
Myca is one of the secondary antagonists in 1994 live action dark fantasy film The Crow. She is the half-sister and lover of Top Dollar. She was portrayed by , who also played Mai Lee East in Wild Wild West. History Myca is first seen taking a shower after an apparent three-way leaves their second female partner dead. She counsels Top Dollar over thinking about the past, with him lamenting a childhood memory of their father. She is then shown harvesting the woman's eyes, while Top Dollar’s henchman T-Bird reports to his right-hand man Grange about the destruction of an arcade building. Myca is later seen with Top Dollar, using the eyes she earlier harvested as part of a ritual involving her burning them in a miniature cauldron, while Top Dollar inhales the smoke and samples some cocaine. She is present when T-Bird reports minion Tin Tin's death and when Grange reports Gideon's shop burning down from Eric's earlier attack on it. She is later seen when Top Dollar interrogates Gideon over the shop burning down, with the latter disgusted by the realization that Myca, whom Top Dollar is seen intimately close to, is his half-sister. She watches as Top Dollar impales Gideon's throat with a rapier and shoots him dead. She is also present when another minion, Skank, reports to Top Dollar about T-Bird's death, only informing Top Dollar that his fellow gang members have come for the meeting he announced. During the meeting while Top Dollar makes his speech about Devil's Night, Myca remarks that she likes the pretty lights, implying she enjoys the view of the city being on fire. When Eric's crow flies in and Eric himself interrupts the meeting, Myca tries to steal the crow, but only manages to get a tail feather before escaping the massacre with Top Dollar and Grange. She informs them that the Crow is Eric’s weakness, his link between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Grange deduces that killing the Crow would make Eric weak. They take refuge at a church, where they kidnap Eric’s surrogate daughter Sarah, displaying her in front of the Crow so that Eric would see her and come to the rescue. While they wait, Myca remarks on how innocent Sarah’s eyes look, implying she wants them. It works and Grange shoots the Crow, weakening Eric, which in turn gives Top Dollar a chance to shoot and torture him. Grange alerts them that the Crow is still alive, but before he can kill it, Eric’s ally Officer Albrecht comes in and kills Grange. Myca grabs the wounded Crow while, she and Top Dollar make their way to the church stairs. Top Dollar gives Myca his gun, kissing her one last time before running to the roof with Sarah in tow. Albrecht tries to get the drop on her, but she shoots and wounds him. Myca declares Eric’s power to be hers, and only regrets having to kill him quickly. When she raises her gun, Eric influences the Crow to break free, pecking her eyes out and causing her to fall over the railing to her death. Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Assassins Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Siblings Category:Book Villains